


Harringrove Prompts Story

by just_usual_trash



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Coming Out, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Male Character, M/M, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_usual_trash/pseuds/just_usual_trash
Summary: "I'm gay."Any words Steve could have prepared were blown out of his head. He was what?"You're what?"Shit. Probably a dumb thing to say. Good job 'King Steve'.Billy just stared at him, tears were now forming in his eyes, and Billy didn't even try to hide them this time, maybe he couldn't even?"What don't you fucking understand, Harrington?! I'm gay, I'm a faggot, I like dick!"Obviously there was anger in his voice, but it was more than that, it was hopelessness."I'm gay, Steve..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm gonna write a long story with all of the 100 prompts, this is just the start.
> 
> Prompts used:
> 
> "I might have had a few shots."  
> "It's okay to cry..."  
> "This is, by far, the dumbest thing you've ever done."  
> "I need you to forgive me.")

It was the night of the Snow Ball and Steve had just dropped Dustin off after giving him a pep talk about girls in his car, and slicking back his hair to make sure it was dance proof.  
"Right, I'll pick you up after it's done, okay?"

"Yes, Steve. And no growling. Got it." Dustin got out the car and waved to him before he vanished out of sight and in the building.

Steve smiled as he watched the kid walk in then he caught a glimpse of Nancy. She looked beautiful. He couldn't help but to feel his heart ache slightly but he just accepted it then drove on. He didn't want to go home just yet, so he took himself off to the creek. It wasn't like his parents were waiting for him or anything.

Only when he approached to park up he saw an all too familiar Camaro, but it was too late to turn around now. He braced himself for another confrontation but as he drew closer he saw that Billy Hargrove was not his usual self. Well, he wasn't that cocky, confrontational idiot he was at school.  
All of Steve's better judgement voices told him to stay away, but the part of him that had been softened thanks to those shitheads wanted to check on him.  
And so that's what he did.

When the car pulled up, Billy turned his head and he quickly wiped his eyes, taking another swing from the mysterious bottle in a brown bag he had with him.  
Had he been crying?  
Steve got out of his car and before he said anything Billy spoke up with a smirk.

"What's a pretty boy like you doing out here at night? Not throwing any parties? Fucking any girls? Oh, that's right. They're all after me now."

Steve just rolled his eyes and he shook his head.  
"None of the above, sorry to disappoint you."  
He slowed to a halt just a few feet in front of him.  
"Why are you out here? I could say the same about you and the girls since you're so sure they're drooling over you, Hargrove. You're not all as good looking as you think."  
Lie.  
That was a lie.  
"Have you been drinking?"

Billy just laughed and he took another swig, swaying to the side slightly as he set the bottle back down again.  
"I might have had a few shots."  
He was seemingly left speechless after that, but something about Billy's whole body language, his facial expressions. That and the fact he had no more comebacks, they all made up Steve's mind that something was going on.

"Or bottles."  
Steve muttered under his breath before speaking up again.  
"Okay, cut the bullshit, you know can't stand your face."  
Another lie.  
"But it's more tolerable when you're looking like you're gonna beat me up. What's going on?"

At first Billy was silent but then he started to laugh, and it was not a comfortable laugh, it was forced, and kinda creepy. And as soon as he started laughing he stopped then looked down into his bottle before tossing it to the ground.  
"I'm gay."

Any words Steve could have prepared were blown out of his head. He was what?  
"You're what?"  
Shit. Probably a dumb thing to say. Good job 'King Steve'.

Billy just stared at him, tears were now forming in his eyes, and Billy didn't even try to hide them this time, maybe he couldn't even?  
"What don't you fucking understand, Harrington?! I'm gay, I'm a faggot, I like dick!"  
Obviously there was anger in his voice, but it was more than that, it was hopelessness.  
"I'm gay, Steve..."  
Was the last whimper from his mouth before he turned his head away and wiped his cheeks again, sucking in a shaky breath.  
"I've tried, so hard to hide it. Cover it up. Mask it."

Before Billy could continue, Steve interrupted him.  
"What? That's, fucking insane? Why would you try and hide it? I mean...I know it's like...Not spoken of, but why would you try and, stop that? Is it something you can just turn on and off? Being attracted to, men?"

Billy couldn't help but to chuckle again.  
"I fucking wish I could turn it off, Harrington. But no matter how hard I've tried, it doesn't work. I'm still attracted to men, and I'm still hiding it with girls."

"That's bullshit, man."  
Steve frowned and he looked at the space on the hood of Billy's car next to him.  
"Can I come sit with you?"

Billy just shrugged.  
"Go for it if you're not scared of catching aids."

"What? Do you have it?"  
Even with that gloomy word in the air, Steve still sat next to Billy and he laid back with him.

"Jesus, Steve. No. I don't."  
Billy groaned and focused on staring at the stars in the sky.  
"Just, a lot of people think if you kiss, or even breath near a gay man you'll get aids and die a horrible painful death. Because that's, 'God's will for the homosexuals'."

"Okay, I've heard some bullshit come from your mouth, Hargrove, but that's the most bullshityness I've heard in my life. Here I was thinking you had at least one brain cell."  
He rolled his eyes playfully and turned his head to look at Billy.  
There was a small smile growing on the blonde's face which litrally set Steve's heart on fire. He felt special that even in a very shitty time of his life, he could still bring a smile to his face.

"Bullshityness? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
Billy let out a little laugh then it followed with a sigh, but of relief, not despair.  
"You have no idea how long I've been keeping that in for...I honestly thought I'd be taking that one to the grave. I guess I owe you a thanks."

"Hey, you don't owe me anything. Okay?"  
Steve smiled at him and nudged him with his shoulder lightly.  
"Just let me know when you get a boyfriend, okay?"  
Something tugged at his heart, familiar to what he felt with Nancy, but now was not the time to linger on it.  
"I wanna make sure he's gonna treat you right. Hell, we know you deserve it."

Billy froze for a moment. He deserved to be treated right? Why? All he's done for as long as he can remember is be a dick to everyone.  
"You, you really think I deserve to be treated good? After everything?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's never too late to change right? We all deserve second chances, and here."  
Steve held his hand out to Billy.  
"This is me giving you a second chance."

Billy took his hand and he shook it gently. This, what Steve was doing for him, he didn't have to. But he was. Billy would never forget his kindness, it was actually quite overwhelming.  
"Fuck you, Harrington."  
He chuckled before he let go of his hand to wipe his eyes.

Steve just smiled and lent across to wipe his eyes as well. As he got closer the smell of alcohol got stronger, he really was out of it.  
"You can't drive home in this state, you're more of a hazard than you've ever been before."

Billy grinned and he placed his hand on Steve's cheek. "And you're prettier than you've ever been, the way the moon behind you makes you look like an angel."

"Oh God, shut up before you embarrass yourself, Hargrove."  
Steve laughed and he placed his hand over Billy's to remove it from his face.  
"You wanna sleep out here tonight? I'll stay with you then we can go home tomorrow when you're not pissed off your head."

"I can drive home, Steve, you don't have to do this for me."  
Billy sat up and went to move off of the car only for Steve to stop him.  
"C'mon, Harrington, I can drive home."

Steve shook his head, keeping his arm across his chest.  
"No way, dipshit. You're very drunk, and I'm not letting you drive home like this. In a few hours we are going to pick up Dustin and drop him back at home, then we will come back here and camp out under the stars."

"I think, you're making a big mistake."  
Billy sighed before he just laid back down.

Steve watched him and he shrugged a little. He probably was making a big mistake, but there was no way he was going to let Billy drive home.  
"I make a lot of bad mistakes in my life, I don't think this is one of them, though."  
He sat by his side and watched Billy look at the stars. He had so many feelings going on inside of him right now, he didnt know what to make of any of them.  
After a moment of silence Steve spoke again.  
"Hey, how did you know you were, y'know..."

Billy turned his head to look at Steve.  
"Gay? The word you're looking for is gay."  
He sighed softly and shrugged.  
"I'm not all too sure. I mean that's probably not the answer you were hoping for, but I really can't say when...Sleeping with girls never felt, right. Their bodies, their everything."

Steve nodded as he listened to him, he couldn't entirely understand, but he knew what it felt like to be with someone and it all feel wrong.  
"Have you ever like, been with a guy?"

Billy just shook his head and laughed a little.  
"No, never been brave enough. The whole aids thing is a massive turn off too, not to mention most gay men just want sex, and believe it or not, I don't, want that."  
He shook his head before he looked at Steve, waiting on his next response.

"I get it. I believe you. I mean it's a good distraction, but nothing compared to having someone. Sex is just a something."  
In the time he and Nancy had seperated Steve had been with a few girls from their school during the nights he wasn't busy with the kids so he fully understood that, maybe even more so because of once having a someone.

Billy swallowed a little as he nodded slightly.  
"Yeah, it's okay for you though. You've got endless amounts of women at your disposal."  
His was was slightly salty, thick with jealousy, but really who could blame him?

Steve frowned and he shook his head.  
"Hey, that's not the point, Billy. You've got your whole life to work this out, okay? You've done, really shitty things to people who don't deserve them, but that doesn't mean you can't change it around now, okay? I know you've got a good heart."

Billy closed his eyes and he shook his head slightly as his eyes teared up yet again.  
"Jesus, Steve, shut up, you don't know shit."

"I know more than you think, Hargrove."  
He gave him a soft smile then he wrapped his arms around Billy's shoulders and pulled him into a hug.  
"I know it's okay to be gay, I know that I'll help you in anyway I can, and I know it's okay to cry..."  
He tightend his grip around Billy as he tried to pull away, he wasn't going to let him get out of this.

Eventually when he realised Steve wasn't going to let up, he just relaxed into Steve, laying his head on his shoulder as he closed his eyes and just his tears fall silently.  
"This is, by far, the dumbest thing you've ever done, Harrington."

Steve couldn't help but to laugh softly as he rubbed his back softly.  
"What? Staying out all night to make sure the guy who nearly beat me half to death is okay and isn't gonna get himself killed? Yeah maybe, but I am pretty stupid, so I'll just add it too my long list of dumb things I've done."

Billy chuckled and then he wiped his eyes before he pulled out of the hug.  
"Yeah, I need you to forgive me for that."  
He looked at Steve and placed a light hand on his cheek as he waited for an answer.

"Who's to say I haven't already?"  
He smiled at him then he took Billy's hand that was on his cheek in between his own hands and he held it tightly.  
"After we've taken Dustin home, we'll go get some food, or something then we can come sleep in our cars for the night."

Billy gladly held the bottom hand of Steve's in his own and he nodded.  
"Okay, that's sounds good to me. Maybe it will do me some good staying out under the stars for the night. I've got blankets in my car if we get too cold.'  
He turned his attention back up to the sky to watched the stars, his hand still in between Steve's two.

The brunette gave a nod and smiled as he moved one arm to wrap it around Billy's shoulders, leaving the other one still gripping Billy's hand.  
"Sounds good to me as well. We've got a few hours to kill if you wanna go for a walk, or lay and watch the stars?"

"Hmm, I think I'd rather stay here and watch the stars with you."  
Billy said like it was no big deal, even though to him it was a huge deal that someone just wanted to spend time with him.

Steve gave a nod then he laid back in the hood of Billy's car again, pulling him down with him, one arm underneath his neck, the other hand tightening it's grip on the other's.  
"Sounds great to me."  
He glanced at Billy briefly before he looked back up at the sky. He suddenly became hyper aware of what a situation they had gotten into, their hands linked, his other hand lightly drawing circles on Billy's shoulder, the way Billy angled himself in towards him, his free arm draped over his stomach...  
But Steve didnt want to change this moment for anything.  
For the first time in however long, Nancy wasn't the one person always in his mind. Instead it was Billy. Now he had no idea what that meant, or what that would mean for their future, but the future didnt matter, right here and now, they both were at peace.  
So they stayed like this, waiting until they had to get Dustin, then as soon as he was safe at home, they could come back and continue their evening.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Prompts used are,
> 
> "Did I say that out loud?"  
> "It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line."  
> "You're so cute when you pout like that."  
> "Are you still awake..?" )

After a few hours of general chatter had past, Steve sat up and he smiled at Billy softly.  
None of the feelings he had inside of him made any sense, it's like he wanted to pursue them, he really wanted too, but something was holding him back. He had told Billy that it was okay for him to be gay, it was okay for him to love men, but he couldn't even fathom the idea of he himself being gay. He had never kissed another man, he would never even entertain the idea, but here he was, staring at a very drunk Billy Hargrove, more specifically his lips, wondering just what it would be like to kiss those lips.  
This was a mistake. 

He drew in a breath and then he smiled at Billy.  
"Okay, get in my car, we have to go get Dustin, you have got the back seats, lay down and try to sleep some of that alcohol off."

Billy stood up with a slight stumble and he nodded.  
"Fine, fine. They all hate me though. After everything that happened."

"No...They don't hate you, so to say, they just, don't want you in their party, but kids are kids, y'know? Just lay down and I'll explain it to Dustin."

A brief moment of panic rushed through Billy's face, and it came through thick. Billy paused at Steve's car and he looked at the brunette who was opening the door for him.  
"Hey...Uh, don't tell anyone about the whole, being a faggot thing, okay? You have gotta promise me, Harrington...If you tell, don't think I won't beat the shit outta you again."

Steve took note and he nodded, any other time that threat would have probably scared him considering he knew what Billy could do with his fists, but the circumstances around the threat, and the fact Billy couldn't even walk he was that drunk, to be honest it upset Steve a lot. Billy was like a wounded animal, growling and snarling at someone who was trying to help just because it was so scared. And yes, Billy had done really shitty things, but Steve and his kind heart couldn't help but to almost feel sorry for the teen.  
"Hey, Billy, listen to me." Steve took a hold of his hand again and he gave it a soft squeeze. "I promise that I will not tell a soul, okay?"

Billy let out a small sigh of relief and he seems to visibly calm down. "Thank you so much, I just, I don't actually know what...Just, thanks."

Steve shook his head then he let go of his hand to unlock his car. "Now get in, and let's go get Dustin then we can have the whole night to ourselves under the stars, with absolutely no alcohol because you have definitely had way too much already." He teased with a small smirk.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you. I am a full grown adult male, thank you very much."

Steve laughed softly and he just shook his head before he opened the door for his guest to get in the back seat. When they were both in the car Steve started up the engine and he smiled in the rear-view mirror at his passenger who looked as if he was gonna pass out at any given moment. They already weren't that far away so even though the drive was in silence, it wasn't actually an uncomfortable silence. It was peaceful. Steve even caught himself glancing back at Billy every now and then to make sure he was okay and still alive. When they arrived, much to Steve's dismay, Dustin was waiting outside with Nancy. He took a small breath in then he parked up and turned to Billy.  
"Don't worry, okay? Dustin is cool. I'll grab him then we get outta here.  
Billy just hummed and nodded then he looked over to see the curly haired kid with the curly haired girl that was Nancy. He could have said something but Billy decided against it and strongly.

Steve nodded then he got out the car and he waved over to Dustin, who luckily spotted him and he ran over to the older teen waving. He said goodnight to Nancy when he was at the car, still failing to notice Billy until he was in the actual car.  
"What the fuck, Steve? Are you aware of who is lounging in your back seats?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm all too aware of who is in my back seats." He laughed softly and he just shook his head. "He is pissed off his head, and he is such an asshole he can't be trusted by himself, so, I'm babysitting him."

"Hey! You know that I can hear you two asswipes, right?" 

"No duh." Steve replied with an eye roll but he smiled over his shoulder at the blonde in the back. "Anyway, let's get you home, Dustin. Your mom would probably kill me if you were even one minuet late."

"Yeah, so step on it!"

And that told Steve. He pulled out and headed back to the kid's house, Steve made sure he was in safe then he waved at Dustin before he hit the road again to go back to the creek where they were. Billy huffed and he leaned over the front two seats. "Is there such thing as a radio in this car?"

Steve looked at Billy who had wedged his face in between the seats "Well yes, but only if you sit back and behave." He raised his eyebrows and pushed his face back with his hand only moving it when Billy pulled away and settled back again. When the other teen had settled Steve did as he said and he turned on the radio. He had no idea what they would end up listening to, but if it made the drive easier then who really cared?  
The song that started to play was unfamiliar to Steve, but Billy in the back seemed to be familiar with it, of course he would be. Steve preferred pop over rock, and whatever this song was, it was definitely rock. But after one glance back at Billy, seeing him nod along, he couldn't bring himself to change it just yet.  
"You like this one then?"

Billy nodded but he seemed a little distant, "Yeah, it's by Billy Squier." Billy did like the song, but he couldn't help but to focus just a little too closely on the lyrics instead on the actual music which is what he usually did. Right now lyrics such as, 'take me in your arms, roll me through the night' and 'take me to your heart, rock me tonight' were really not helping him in the grand scheme of keeping his cool. Any kind of cool in fact. But luckily they pulled back up next to his Camaro parked at the edge of the creek. He took a breath in then he clambered over in to the other front seat. "Can we change the channel, this hurts my head at the moment. Maybe I did drink too much." He laughed a little and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Sure, we can find something a little more chilled out I'm sure there is an old peoples station somewhere." Steve sat forward and he began to fiddle with the radio until they came across another station. One that sounded a lot more down his own street this time. They both just sat there for a moment in silence until Steve spoke up. "Uh, do you wanna grab the blankets then come back and we can watch the stars again if you want? I can turn the music up, we can have a smoke?" He didn't want to seem like he was desperate to be close to Billy or anything, but he totally was desperate to be close to him.

Naturally Billy couldn't help but to smirk and make it totally obvious that he was on to him. But without words he nodded and stood up and staggered to his car, only then realising that Steve had confiscated his keys. he groaned then he tugged at his car handle. "Pretty Boy, you got my stupid keys! Give them to me so I can get the things." 

Steve stepped out of his own car and he looked over at Billy. "Can you be trusted with them? Not gonna drive away?"

"What and deprive you of more time with me? Now why would I ever do that, you seem pretty keen to be close to me again." He hummed with a proud smirk.

"You know what? Take the damn keys and drive off into the creek." He laughed but he walked over to the blonde haired teen and handed his keys to him.

"You know we been through a make up and a break up now, Pretty Boy. I thought we had something special but now you want me to drive off this thing?" Billy couldn't help but to laugh and shake his head. "You're absolutely fucking crazy, you know that, Harrington?" He shook his head fondly as a smile crept on to his face. How the hell did Steve fucking Harrington of ALL people make him feel so...Stupid and warm inside. He wanted to punch him but also make out with him and that was a complicated feeling for him to handle on a sober day alone, let alone a drunk night with the man himself. Billy shoved Steve away playfully then he grabbed the two blankets he had on the floor at the back of his car. "You know, you make it super hard for me not to punch you when you say shit like that." He chuckled and tossed one of the blankets at Steve. "You're such an idiot."

Any other day, Harrington would have taken that as a threat, but Billy seemed at ease, it was an amazing change to see. See, Steve always knew deep down inside of all the hate and anger that was Billy Hargrove, he was a decent, well, semi-decent, he didn't wan his head to explode, human being. He just needed someone like himself to help bring the True Billy out, and maybe this was a mistake, because the more he saw, the more his chest tightened and his brain ceased to function normally. Of course Billy was hot. Everyone knew that. But Steve couldn't help but to wonder just how many people knew, how many people Billy let see this side to him. The brunette teen let out a small sigh as he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. Something really wasn't right here. wasn't right with himself. He only realised this when Billy had to nudge him because apparently he had sort of drifted off.  
"Huh? You know I wish you'd do something other than punch me." 

Billy raised his eyebrows at Steve's reply. Now out of all the cryptic shit that he could have said, that was the worst thing. "Well, what would you have me do instead of punch you then?" 

For a moment, he forgot who he was talking to. Well he didn't forget, he just didn't want to admit it. "Kiss me?"

Almost immediately after those words came out his mouth, both the teenagers shared the same look of, 'what the hell?' And as if this couldn't get any worse, Billy and Steve both managed to focus on the faint sound of Elton John singing 'I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues' in the background. Great. This just took a turn down one of those cliché alleyways. Billy would have been the one to break this awkward tension up with a threat, or Steve with a further awkward comment and years of regret, but, neither of them seemed to want to? Was that even right?  
Billy was drunk, Steve was tired, if one of them would just, fix this they could forget all about this tomorrow, but the catch was that it was true. Words unspoken were now said. Admittedly Billy had wanted to kiss Steve for a greater amount of time than Steve had. But Steve caved way too easily. He gave in to his impulses far quicker believe it or not, than Billy did. Especially in the romance field.

Fuck it.  
He wanted this.

Steve swallowed slightly and he took a few small steps closer to Billy, closer to his lips, but before he could get any closer Billy had his hands on Steve's cheeks and his head already tilted, perfectly angled for their lips to lock together perfectly. So perfectly in fact that it surprised Steve. It threw him off guard considerably.

Apparently Billy wanted this more.  
Who was he to deny them both of this?

With Billy's hands holding his face in place, Steve grabbed the corners of the blanket around his shoulders and he closed the gap between their bodies, wrapping his arms, and the blanket, around Billy's shoulders as well. Steve just let his body rest against billy's who was resting against the driver's side of his Camaro. God. Everything started to fall in to place now, for both of the teenagers. The only problem being, now they started to kiss, how the heck do they stop?!  
To Billy, this was finding someone who didn't care about his past, someone who just cared about him. Someone he actually liked. A lot. He wasn't pretending anymore. This was who he was all along.  
And for Steve?  
This was new and exciting. But not only that, this was the first time he felt his heart going crazy, and not crazy in a bad way, since he and Nancy broke up. The first person he had kissed here he didn't wish it was her. In fact, Steve know it was Billy fucking Hargrove, he wanted it to be him. Him. Not her. And that thought just made him deepen the kiss and tighten his grip just in case this was some kind of cruel dream that would disappear when he woke up.  
Eventually though, they had to separate because if they didn't, one or both boys would end up passing out. Steve just stared at Billy again, his cheeks a beautiful shade of red against his usually pale skin. Billy's cheeks also had a flush to them, but the thing that stood out to him the most, was the genuine smile that grew and was only growing more. That got him good. So good he felt himself become embarrassed so he wrapped his arms around Billy's neck followed by his face in the crook of his neck. Hiding as if it would magically go away. Of course Hargrove was more than happy to hold the other teen close to his chest, gently rubbing Steve's back in small circles.

"You know...I totally think you should punch me like that more." Steve muttered against the collar of Billy's shirt, too shy to look at him directly just yet, this still felt like a dream.

Billy couldn't help the small chuckle that came out of his mouth. "You know, it must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." Why would he do anything else when this was a perfect opportunity to tease the brunette boy?

Harrington then snapped his head up and pouted at the asshole he just kissed, no words came to mind though. So he just pushed his lips out more to try and exaggerate his pout.

"Not helping your case. You're so cute when you pout like that." He placed a gently peck to those lips before he gently brushed a few hairs off of Steve's face.

The blush on Steve's face only darkened at he unnaturally gentle touches he was receiving from Billy now, not that he was complaining at all, it felt great. So...Right. "You know I actually have a really good sense of direction, but I think, you are drunk. and you need to get back in my car so we can get some sleep." Steve really now more than ever just wanted to be close to Billy. "And if it helps, yes I want to be close to you." He laughed softly and gently began to tug him towards his car.

"Well now you admit it, I am kinda tired, I guess there is no harm in holding you for a while huh?" Billy gladly followed Steve to his car where they both got in the back seats. Billy laid down first then he tugged Steve gently to lay on top of him, which of course he did. When they had both found a comfortable position to lay in, Billy let out a yawn that he had suppressed for a while. He was definitely tired. Drunk and about to pass out, but this was honestly the happiest he had ever been, and he couldn't hide it, even when he closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.  
Steve smiled when he was welcomed to cuddle up with Billy. Usually he would have some words...But all the words he needed, were the ones their hearts were saying to each other, in a language neither of them really understood, but for sure they felt it. 

Steve had no idea how long they were laying together for, but he had been thinking the same thing for what seemed like ages. He knew he wouldn't be able to even try and sleep until he had gotten it off his chest. He lifted his head to look at Billy, immediately he smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Hargrove? Are you still awake..?"

For a few seconds there was no answer until Billy shifted slightly and he pulled Steve closer gently. "I am about to be, so make it quick." He teased softly with a little sleepy hum.

Steve was honestly thinking about saying something he had only ever said once before. Only three words. He wanted to. But at the same time, he didn't. It wasn't time to yet. But he needed to make sure Billy knew that the kiss they had, meant so much to him, so instead of words, he placed a hand lightly on the blonde's cheek and he sealed their lips together one more time, for a few seconds but still with all the feelings he had started to develop for him quite rapidly. "Sleep well, okay? Today has probably been the best day I've had in my life..."

The kiss took Billy by surprise, but only slightly, and of course he kissed back. He even opened his eyes slightly to smile at the teenager comfortably curled against his chest. "We are definitely gonna be doing this more often, okay? That wasn't even a question." He chuckled then a soft yawn slipped past his lips. "Let's get some sleep, okay? I will be right here. Sleep well, my Pretty Boy."

Steve blinked at that two letter word in front of the nickname. 'My.' He liked it. like a lot. Before he got too embarrassed again, he nuzzled his way into Billy's neck again before he also yawned a little. "You too. Night, Hargrove." 

It really didn't take either of them long before they were both fast asleep tangled up together. The only thing worrying Steve in that moment, was if they would be warm enough. Nothing else seemed to matter in that moment. As long as they had each other, that was all they needed.


End file.
